


I Will Try

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Rey goes back for Ben and brings him back this time. Ben is injured and afraid but he's willing to take the risk if it means he can be near Rey. No one's particularly excited to have the former Kylo Ren in their midst but Rey isn't going to let anyone hurt him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Reylo has got me feeling some type of way so here goes a little fic. Let me know what you guys think and if you want more...

Rey struggled under the weight as Ben's knees wobbled and he sagged into her draping an arm over her shoulders to steady himself. The wound in his side was pouring blood at an alarming rate and his face was already beginning to pale as she practically dragged him. "Hmph..." Rey grunted hauling them both onto the nearest abandoned transport. 

Letting out a groan, Ben slammed the switch to close the hatch before releasing Rey to pilot and letting himself slump to the floor. She didn't spare a glance back as she hurried to the cockpit and flew them out of there way too fast to be safe. When they reached the rebel ship it was a rough landing and she left it running as she grabbed Ben under the arms to haul him upright.

"Ok Ben, you've got to help me out here." Rey ground out as she failed to get him standing. Even though he was fighting to just stay conscious at this point, he somehow managed to get his feet under him and push up with her help. They staggered out and were met by at least a dozen rebels with their blasters raised.

At the sight of danger, Ben grew more alert raising a hand to stop them if need be but Rey caught his wrist and pushed it back down gently. "It's alright." she whispered through the bond as she caught sight of Finn barreling through the hangar doors with the General right behind him. Pushing forward she called out to them, "He's injured." Finn looked confused but hurried to help and the rebels lowered their weapons slightly.

Leia rushed over and quickly called for medics to assist. No one hesitated at the General's command though the nurses all flinched when Ben jerked as they lifted him onto a stretcher. He was quickly taken to the med-bay where they began treating his extensive wounds. 

By now he'd lost consciousness from the blood loss. The medical staff were less wary now and moved in practiced synchronization as they stripped his shirt and hooked him up to beeping machinery, Rey stood by with her hands limp at her sides. Blood smeared her fingertips as she watched intently for the rise and fall of his breathing. At the sight of his bared wounds she exhaled sharply.

"Rey, are you hurt?" Leia gently prodded as she came to stand by her and took in the blood soaked through her clothes and matted on her skin. Rey didn't look away from him as she replied weakly, "No, I'm fine. It's all his blood." She felt fingers intertwine with her own as Leia took a deep breath and asked almost too quietly, "You brought back my Ben?" Rey knew she was asking if it'd be Kylo Ren who woke up or her son. 

That is, if he woke up. She nodded and squeezed her hand back as a nurse moved aside revealing the deep gash in his side that had been gushing blood, "He was protecting me." Rey trembled but steeled her voice, "He's going to be ok." It was as much to reassure herself as it was for his mother. 

After several hours the haggard medical staff deemed him stable enough to be moved to a recovery room to rest. Finn intercepted Rey as she followed Ben's unconscious form being hauled away and tried to convince her to get some rest herself but she refused. Seeing the resolve in her expression he relented and watched as her eyes followed then her feet after.

Eventually she fell asleep curled up at the end of his bunk listening to his deep even breathing and awoke as the mattress shifted slightly. Starting a bit, Rey sat up and was met by a curious stare. Dark eyes settled on her own and spoke through the bond, "Are you alright?" She nodded gently and eased back as he tried to sit up on his elbows letting out a hiss of pain. 

"Don't make it worse." Rey scolded coming closer and pushing gently against his shoulder to press him back down. The motion unintentionally left her leaning over his prone form. She stared down as he looked up and his expression glazed over a bit. Ben lifted a hand to her waist and whispered, "You didn't leave me...", almost reverently, as if he were in disbelief.

A moment passed where they simply looked at one another and then Rey moved to climb off the bed, "I'll let you rest." He caught her wrist gently and his voice was low, colored with fear and maybe hope as he asked, "Stay?" Rey took a steadying breath before nodding again and settling back beside him. Curling into his side, she tried to be careful to avoid his injuries.

Ben laid his head back then and closed his eyes. Rey splayed a hand over his chest to feel his heart thumping against her palm and watched as his breathing evened out. Her own eyes grew heavy with the warmth of his body against hers and the rhythm of his pulse steady as she thought, 'I'm going to have some explaining to do.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are awoken by a visitor and things get a bit awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such a good response to the first bit that I decided to go ahead and do up a second chapter for you guys. Hope you like it, let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more!

Rey leaned closer to the warm body at her back, relishing the heat. A hand lazily reached out sliding up her spine before slipping around to flatten against her stomach and tug her firmly back into him. A gentle sigh rushed from his lip and brushed her neck making the loose hairs along her temple tickle at her cheek. 

Turning to look back over her shoulder, Rey saw that Ben's eyes were still closed. He looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen him. Like a work of art, a frozen moment, there with his head on the pillow, soft waves of that dark hair falling across his face. For that moment, everything faded away. What they'd gone through to get to each other, all of it seemed to drift away on his gentle breaths. Rey took in the freckles that dotted his face and the softness of his lips.

The spell was broken by a sharp knocking at the door. Both of them jerked at the sound, Ben was suddenly awake and alert, his eyes darting around the room for any threats as he bolted upright dragging Rey with him still clutching her to his chest. The knock came again and Rey reached up squeezing his hand to reassure him. Ben's grip loosened to allow her to rise and open the door.

The door slid aside to reveal General Organa in what seemed to be the same outfit as the night before. She looked tired, a bit rumpled, as if she hadn't slept and let out a breath of relief at seeing Ben awake, sitting up in bed. "Ben?" she intoned taking a step forward and pausing, "How... how are you feeling?" 

\-------------------

Ben straightened up despite the pain throbbing in his side from sitting up so rapidly. General Organa was here, his mother was here and she looked worried. He answered her inquiry as gently as he could given how tense the situation was, "I am fine." He knew having him on the rebel base was probably not earning her or Rey any points with the others so he intended to be on his best behavior. His mother held his gaze for a moment that stretched on.

Rey shifted in his peripheral and his eyes followed the movement as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared pointedly at the floor. Leia followed his line of sight and looked at Rey as if suddenly remembering she was there. Taking a step towards her, Leia reached for her hand and took it as she asked, "Rey, how are you?" Her soft tone with Rey made his chest tighten a bit but then a nervous feeling drifted over the bond.

\-------------------

Rey flushed and tried to look at anything but the General's eyes as she replied, "I'm... I'm fine... nothing worse than a few bruises." When Leia released her hand Rey let out an awkward laugh and involuntarily reached up and rubbed her neck. Leia's brow furrowed a bit and then she looked back to Ben who still sat in bed with the sheets pulled back from where Rey tossed them aside to answer the door.

Her gazed roamed the room for a moment taking in the single bunk with rumpled sheets. The little crease in her brow disappeared and a gentle smirk tugged at her lips, "Well, I suppose I'll leave you two to get dressed." General Organa stepped back to the door and paused looking back over her shoulder with a full on grin now, "If you can be troubled to get out of bed, perhaps we can have some breakfast?"

Rey's ears were burning violently and she was thankful that her hair had fallen down to hide them, "Yes. Of course." Dipping her head in acknowledgement Leia exited with a quiet chuckle and a shake of her head. As the door slid closed Rey could of sworn she heard the General mumble, "Well that was interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback gives me major motivation guys! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben go to breakfast to be debriefed and try to begin to explain how Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is suddenly on their side as Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this one, it's a bit longer and will be followed by chapters explaining what happened between TLJ and this. Love all the great feedback but don't mind even more! XD

As Rey and Ben moved through the halls of the rebel base heading to breakfast, their footsteps echoed and conversations died at their approach. There were plenty of people of who gave a wide variety of looks ranging from pure loathing to solid confusion and more who simply avoided eye contact. 

Ben kept his eyes ahead, his back straight despite the shooting pain in his side with the impact of each step. Now wasn't the time to show weakness so he followed a step behind Rey content to follow her lead here. Rey didn't let on that she noticed the other rebel's reactions outwardly. Shoulders back, face neutral, she gave commentary as if it were a tour explaining where the training areas were and pointing out storage buildings and the like. 

\-----------------

Whenever Rey glanced back, Ben's features were carefully schooled into a calm, nonthreatening expression. He was working hard to hide how drained he was and doing a fine job at it but the tension rolling through the bond told her a different story. It spiked a bit as Finn approached falling into step beside Rey. His demeanor was a bit wary but he attempted a friendly tone as he asked, "Everyone doing alright this morning?" Rey replied as casually as possible, "Absolutely, just on our way to have breakfast with General Organa. No doubt an excuse to debrief." 

Finn nodded in understanding and paused as they neared the entrance of General Organa's quarters. "Good luck.", he let out giving Rey's shoulder a quick squeeze. Much to Rey's surprise and Ben's too judging by his reaction, Finn glanced at him and nodded politely before heading off to his own duties. Ben just stared after him for a moment before looking back ahead and took a breath as Rey moved forward. 

\-----------------

The guards stepped aside to allow them entry but all looked a bit uncomfortable in doing so. Not that Ben blamed them for the wariness. In fact, he found it quite reassuring that his mother was being looked after by such loyal soldiers. Resisting the natural instinct to press into their minds and ascertain that loyalty, he lowered his gaze slipping in behind Rey as they entered.

The General's rooms weren't particularly extravagant in their decor but they were large enough to accommodate a large table surrounded by chairs and an array of screens and equipment that Ben was sure usually hosted other officials when councils were necessary. Doors branched off from the main area that must of led to personal quarters. 

His eyes drifted around the room, not that he needed to look to assess his surrounds, a quick pulse of his power would've done the job but again he remembered that good behavior was his best bet. Continuing forward they approached where Leia stood from her seat at the head of the table. It was set with a meal at the moment, a dual purpose he supposed. The bond shifted with anxiety again and he shifted closer to Rey who took a steadying breath and joined Leia delivering a warm smile.

\------------------

Rey swallowed her nervousness at being in the same room as the woman who'd found Rey and her son in bed together only a half an hour ago. Awkward was an understatement but Leia seemed perfectly at ease if not a bit amused so she relaxed a bit and took a seat to the General's right. Ben settled to Rey's right leaving her between his mother and himself, like a buffer. She supposed it would take time for that to work itself out.

General Organa took a sip of her drink and peered over it at the two of them, "Well rested this morning?" They both replied in unison, "Yes." This seemed to further amuse Leia as she settled the cup back next to her plate and leaned back. Her appraising stare made Rey want to hide under the table but that wasn't really an option so she just took up her own cup to distract herself for a moment.

\------------------

Leia looked Ben over noticing the pallor of his skin and dark circles under his eyes. No doubt wounds as extensive as his would've left another unconscious for days yet here he sat in her chambers, a fact that she still couldn't quite believe. Those dark eyes were clear though, in a way she couldn't ever recall seeing before.

His movements were tense but controlled as he lifted food to his lips and chewed slowly. Rey was the most out of sorts, clearly embarrassed by their earlier encounter. Not wanting to cause the girl anymore discomfort at the moment, Leia let that particular question wait for later and instead broached a different subject, "Obviously I have to ask what happened?" A pause stretched as she waited for a reply allowing Rey to try and figure out where to start.

\-------------------

A pause wasn't really enough for Rey to gather her thoughts, everything had happened so fast that she wasn't entirely sure herself how they'd ended up here. Here goes... she thought just trying to pick a place to begin. Ben's power brushed over her knuckles in a reassuring caress that made her relax enough to find her voice but then he spoke gently, "Rey came for me during the attack. We were able to disable the guards. I was injured... probably wouldn't have made it out if she hadn't practically dragged me."

The warm timber of his voice was still colored with disbelief at the idea that she'd even bothered. Rey interjected, "I wouldn't have been able to drag you if you hadn't decided to be completely insane and jump in front of that blaster." The image flitted through her mind, Ben shifting in her peripheral and falling to his knees as he took the shot that had been aimed at her. The memory was laced with cold fear and a shock of anger that he'd let himself get hurt.

\---------------------

Ben saw her remember through the bond when he'd moved to defend her flank. He shifted the memory to show her what he'd seen, Rey raising her weapon to deflect a guard and another raising a blaster to aim at her unguarded back. Terror tore through him making the decision easy, a step and a lance of pain protected her as he dropped to his knees and let out a blast of crimson rage that slammed the guard into the wall violently knocking him unconscious.

\---------------------

Leia watched them for a moment, some inner dialogue clear on their faces as they looked to one another. Ben and Rey looked back at her. Rey's cheeks were flushed pink as Leia leaned in, "I don't understand. You were lost...", her voice wavered slightly but she continued, "Kylo Ren was all that was left and now you're suddenly on our side?" Of course she wanted her son back but to believe he'd just switched sides like that would be naïve.

\--------------------

The words stung and Ben felt the weight of all his failures threatening to crush him but he understood that as the General of the rebellion, his mother had to set aside her feelings and be sure that he wasn't a risk to their cause or to the people who were a part of it. This time Rey reached out with her power and brushed phantom fingers along his forearm soothing the darkness that swirled within.

\--------------------

Ben's pain squeezed at her own chest and Rey tried to reach out to him the way he had her. At the force touch, the crushing feeling receded from them both. Her heart warmed that she was able to sooth his aching with such a simple gesture that reassured him she was there. Sitting up straighter Rey cleared her throat and began, "Perhaps I should go back and explain how I even knew where the Order was holding him." 

Leia's expression shifted, "He was being held? Our intel was that you'd become the Supreme Leader of the First Order." Ben's jaw tightened at the title, "I was, but when your own General is plotting to overthrow you... things get complicated." General Organa instructed, "Do continue, this sounds like it's going to be an interesting story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback as Rey and Ben recall what happened in the time immediately after TLJ as the Rebels set up a new base of operations and they discover that despite keeping their minds shielded from the bond throughout the day, sleep is another thing altogether....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~As he knelt clutching the golden dice in his hand. There was a tug at the bond. Surprised he heeded to it and lifted his head to look up at her. Rey hurried the remaining rebels onto the Falcon and turned to raise the ramp as the bond opened. Her eyes locked with his. Hurt and anger stirred within her but also a sad aching at the broken expression on his face. He didn't look cold blooded or filled with rage. Just sad, almost regretful. Was he still redeemable? She didn't know that answer right now and now wasn't the time to go to him, not with the first order hunting them like prey. Rey pressed the button and let the ramp rise to separate them, at least for the time being.~

(a few weeks after escaping the First Order)

The last of the resistance or the beginning of a new hope as General Organa would call it, were holed up in a long abandoned base that was quiet frankly a dump, but after some modifications and patching up holes in the roof, it was somewhat habitable though it had a ways to go. Rey didn't mind the conditions, Jakku was much worse and she survived years there so for now her energy was focused on completing the menial tasks they were all given to get the place up and running as a new base and training.

At the end of a particularly long day, Rey leaned back propping her feet against the leg of the small desk in her quarters. It was right against the foot of her bed which was pushed flush with the back wall of the compartment she was currently calling a room. Truthfully it'd been a storage space that she emptied but many of the others didn't even have a room to themselves or a cot for that matter so she was grateful for a quiet place away from it all as she waited for everyone to settle down.

At night the base quieted while others rested but that's when Rey would sneak out and train. Sleep tended to evade unless she wore herself out. Without a working lightsaber, she used her old staff to run through forms and footwork, practicing balance and incorporating her abilities into different moves. She trained until her muscles ached and sweat coated her skin, feeling a drive to push harder each time. When her breathing was heavy and her muscles screamed protest, she did one more round and then hit the showers before falling onto her cot, exhausted enough to pass out for a few hours.

Tonight she ran through this usual routine and fell fast asleep ignoring the incessant aching in her limbs. Apparently the exhaustion wasn't enough though as the nightmares invaded her sleep. There were plenty of terrible things she'd seen to choose from and the images swirled incoherently, tormenting her. A jarring tug yanked her from sleep and she sat bolt upright as there was a movement along the floor. Her hand shot towards her staff before freezing as she looked over the figure that was taking up every inch of floor in her tiny room. He was sprawled on his back, bare chested again much to her surprise and she stared open mouthed as his head turned and he let out a soft snore.

Ben was here... well not here but the bond had brought him here in his sleep. Did he even know? Rey tried to nudge at the bond to block him out, send him away but when she did his face scrunched up and he let out a little grunt as if discontent. She huffed out a breath. Not wanting to risk waking him and end up alerting him to her presence, Rey decided to just ignore him. She laid back down pulling the thin cover up to her chin and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before the rhythm of his gentle snoring lulled her to sleep.

\--------------------

Ben's eyes fluttered open and he started as he realized it wasn't his own ceiling above him. The tiny room he was in looked like a closet retrofitted with a desk and cot. The later was occupied by a small figure curled in on herself with a hand tucked beneath her cheek. She was breathing softly and Ben thanked the stars that she wasn't awake. Rey would probably try to shoot him again if she knew he was here. He allowed himself one more moment of watching her sleep peacefully before he took a deep breath and followed the bond back to his own room. 

Now that he lay in bed alone, suddenly the lack of her presence was overwhelming. Nearly enough to prompt him to tug at the bond again but he knew that course of action wouldn't end well so Ben threw his legs over the side of the bed and stretched rolling out his shoulders. That girl would be the death of him, he knew it but this was the first time he slept soundly in as long as he could remember. His mind replayed the image of her sound asleep, knees pulled up to her chest, head cushioned on her small hand... how was someone that small so strong? Again the urge to go to her overtook him and he growled shaking his head to dislodge the images as he stood and yanked on his clothes then stomped to the training room to hopefully sweat it out.

\----------------------

When Rey woke, Ben was gone and she wondered if he even knew he'd been there or if he just woke up back in his own bed none the wiser. Stretching lazily, Rey stumbled as she pulled on her clothes and headed to find some breakfast. It didn't sit well with her that she seemed to get the best nights sleep she'd had in forever with him there on the floor, close enough to touch... but finally feeling rested after weeks of constant exhaustion was definitely a good feeling. 

Finn approached her as she was finishing her meal in the makeshift mess hall and said in a chipper tone, "Morning Rey. Sleep well?" She ducked her head nodding quickly and downed the remainder of her drink to avoid eye contact lest he read something about her night in her expression. "Rose and I are doing some repairs down in the housing area today, trying to get it fixed up where it's habitable. We could use another set of hands that know what they're doing if you're up for it?", he continued with a warm smile. Rey returned his smile and dumped her tray before replying, "Sure. I could help." Maybe keeping busy would distract her from feeling guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who has given feedback, I really hope you guys like this new chapter and the ones that follow. Please keep giving your wonderful feedback and keep your eyes peeled as more chapters go up, I don't have a schedule for posting this but the creative juices are flowing for now so there may be more this weekend. Again thanks so much for all the support! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force sleepovers start to get interesting as they are awoken by an alarm and can no longer pretend they didn't know the other one was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just amping up the anticipation with these small chapters guys so don't freak out on me, the next few chapters should be posted pretty quickly. Keep reading and leaving me feedback, I love it! It's all motivation to keep writing and getting it posted as quickly as possible. Hope you all enjoy!

Ben spent the better part of his morning pummeling some poor troopers who'd drawn the short straw and gotten sparring duty. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to all the meetings and councils he had to sit in on and approve ridiculously mundane actions as the new supreme leader. A respite had come though now that choosing a new praetorian guard was necessary. Ben wasn't going to let anyone else do the vetting either so when he wasn't using the training facilities, he prowled around watching as others did. 

A few of the troopers had potential, perhaps with proper training they would make decent candidates. The problem here was that he needed guards he could trust and the type whose ambition spurred them to want a position such as praetorian guard, were the same type whose ambition made them dangerous. Brutality was necessary but that also needed a focus and loyalty was not an easy thing to guarantee.

Of course he was mentally examining any potential candidates as well. A natural choice would have been to bring in the Knights of Ren for this but with Snoke dead at his hand, Ben was reluctant to have any of them near enough to read his thoughts. So in the mean time, he focused on fighters who could hold their own and wouldn't question his loyalty to the First Order.

\-----------------

All day Rey worked alongside Rose who patiently explained the inner workings of control panels and wiring to Finn. Their interactions were cute, but made Rey ache for something she didn't understand. Finn paid close attention to Rose's every word but mostly served as muscle, carrying in supplies and holding panels while they were screwed into place. 

By the time they all stopped to head to the mess hall for dinner, there were several living quarters ready for occupation. Excitement was palpable among the residents at the thought of have real rooms. Of course they were assigned by rank as they became available though so patience was necessary until more were finished but it felt like a good days work none the less.

Rey kept her usual training routine that night to further tire herself and when she finally fell into bed it was with an exhausted sigh. Hopefully she could get another good night's rest free from tossing and turning after such a long day. Pulling up the covers, she laid back and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

\----------------

Ben tumbled into bed after an exhausting day and wasted no time passing out. He awoke hours later to find himself again on the floor of the tiny closet that apparently Rey called home. Watching her sleep was somehow exhilarating and relaxing in ways he didn't want to ponder too thoroughly. He propped his hands behind his head closing his eyes once more and enjoyed the sound of her gentle breathing as he drifted back to sleep himself. 

\-----------------

When Rey woke, she wasn't particularly surprised to see Ben was snoring softly again on her floor. This time she watched him instead of turning away. His face was soft and unguarded in sleep making him look every bit as young as he actually was. His striking features were framed by sleep mussed curls and she ached to touch them and see for herself if they were as soft as they looked. 

What in the... Rey suddenly thought as she yanked the blanket up over her face to hide it mentally chastising herself for being so foolish. "Ugh...", she groaned and froze at the sound of movement. Inching the cover down to peek out Rey was relieved to see Ben was rolling onto his side but still appeared to be asleep. This entire situation was ridiculous but what was she going to do about it without causing a fuss.

Weeks passed in this same manner as they both slept soundly at night with the bond open between them and closed tightly during the waking hours. That is until one night when Rey was suddenly startled from sleep by a blaring alarm. She started to jump from the bed but yelped and fell back against it in a heap as she nearly stepped on Ben who was pushed up on his elbows with hair sticking up on one side. 

With a wide eyed expression of worry he queried, "What is that?" Rey stared at him, forgetting what was happening momentarily before replying, "I don't know..." Her expression shifted to fear and Ben sat up straighter. "Has the first order found us?" she questioned in barely more than a whisper.

\---------------

Rey frowned as Ben suddenly disappeared but then reappeared a moment later looking a bit relieved and less disheveled, "It's not the first order, they don't know where you are." A sigh of relief escaped her lips then she frowned again. Ben was standing there watching her and didn't miss the shift in her expression as she rose and eased the door open peeking out into the dark corridor. "If it's not you, then who is it?"

As she looked back at him, Rey found her worry mirrored and felt a strange tug in her chest. Now was time to focus though so she pushed her shoulders back and took a deep breath. A flick of Ben's wrist sent her staff gliding from where it leaned against the wall beside her cot into her outstretched hand as he intoned warily, "Be careful Rey." That same tug pulled at her heart at the sound of her name on his lips but she didn't reply before slipping out into the hall to investigate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rey and Ben shut one another out again now that they can't pretend to be ignorant of the nightly visits or will something else happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter but there's some fluff here for you to 'awww' at. Keep leaving me feedback guys, it totally motivates me to stay on task and get this thing written and posted. If you're looking for a little more 'tension' then please stay tuned for the next couple of chapters.... it's going to heat up a bit. ;D

When Rey returned to her room hours later head heavy and feet dragging, it was only a few hours before dawn. Determined to pass out and not move until someone made her, Rey had nearly forgotten about the fact that she couldn't pretend to not notice Ben's presence any more. Her stomach sank as she approached the door and desperate to avoid the inevitable awkward exchange she detoured towards the showers. Surely she'd earned it after slogging through the mud.

The water washed away her sweat and quite a lot of caked on dirt from chasing some curious locals around in the dark. Though they'd likely meant no harm, the rebels couldn't let just anyone wonder onto their base in the middle of the night. So despite it being pitch black and raining, they went out and ran them off. Luckily no one was injured on either side. Now though, Rey was bone tired and ready to sleep.

Bracing herself as she approached her room yet again, Rey took a deep breath and eased the door open. In some small mercy, the room was empty. Somehow that didn't make her feel better though. Without further ado she kicked off her shoes and dumped her sweaty clothes on floor then face planted onto her cot and promptly began snoring.

\-------------

Ben gently nudged at the bond. Anxious energy radiated through it all night amping up is own anxiety. When it finally dissipated he sighed in relief tugging along the link. Between blinks his surroundings shifted and he found himself standing there by her bed looking down at her prone form as she slept. Rey was snoring softly and looked like she'd literally fallen into the bed with one side of her body hanging off, dangling like a ragdoll.

He hesitated for a moment before bending and gently rolling her up onto her side where she was fully on the cot. Rey didn't wake but let out a soft sigh tucking her hand under her chin. The action stirred something in Ben's chest and he couldn't resist as he reached out again carefully to pull the cover up and tuck it around her.

Indulging his desire for a moment, Ben knelt and hesitantly brushed his fingers along her temple pushing away a strand of damp hair that had fallen across her nose. The moisture from it was cool on his skin in contrast to the warmth of hers beneath his touch. He wondered for the millionth time how someone so small, so soft, could be so strong... so powerful.

The force emanated from her in gentle waves of contentment that threatened to pull him under but he knew better than to think he could deserve anything less than hatred from Rey. So, reluctantly, he forced himself to rise and turned to leave already feeling the room shifting back. Everything froze as a small, calloused hand gripped his wrist prompting him to turn back and look down into sleepy eyes. There was that tightness in his chest again pulling at his heart dangerously.

\---------------

Her fingers didn't even make it all the way around his thick wrist and she grasped it in a sleep induced stupor and looked up into those big, dark eyes that made her stomach do a weird fluttery thing with their intensity. The word left her lips seemingly of its own accord, "Stay?" Uncertainty laced her tone but not in the way she knew it should have and Rey had to swallow hard as the moment stretched on. His presence should of made her afraid or at least suspicious but she wasn't. 

At least not in any way that was familiar. Those eyes were so disarming as a look of surprise drew his brow up slightly and he spoke in a barely audible tone, "You don't want me to leave?" Rey shook her head once still not believing what was happening and he slid down with his back to her cot in one fluid motion. Her hand rested on his shoulder lightly as she settled back closing her eyes and felt his head loll back against her hip. A soothing calm enveloped them both in this unexpected moment of peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rey gets sent on missions, they can't see one another for fear of being discovered. It makes for nights of lost sleep but the reunions are always nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters have been fluffy I know. It's all with the intent of showing their bond growing and them slowly getting more and more comfortable with one another leading up to Rey going for Ben. Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments, please keep giving me that feedback. It's great motivation to keep posting. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback!

Weeks and then months passed as Ben and Rey grew accustomed to spending their nights in each others company, comforted by a connection they couldn't quite understand. Twice Rey left the base on recruiting missions that lasted no less than a week. Each time she spent her nights away in fitful sleep aboard the Falcon. The ship was no place for privacy so she didn't dare do more than send a small 'I'm fine' along the bond before laying down to attempt resting. 

This time she was returning from a three week stint to a neighboring system where it was her job to recruit allies and supporters along with Chewie and Poe. General Organa insisted she go 'to keep those two out of trouble' as it were. Rey was greeted upon her return by a smiling Rose as she exited the Falcon in the dimly lit hangar, "How'd it go?" Exhausted from barely sleeping and forcing smiles as she listened to political mumbo jumbo, Rey let out a grunt, "Fine. They agreed to fund our efforts."

There were few people around in the middle of the night and Rey just wanted to go to her room and crash but Rose's knowing expression eased some of her annoyance as they stowed gear and left the boys to finish unloading. "Politics can be exhausting, huh?", Rose queried following Rey from the hangar into the commons area. Smiling in appreciation of her understanding, Rey nodded but still felt like right now consciousness was overrated. 

Continuing to match her steps, Rose spoke excitedly, "I actually came down to meet you because I have a surprise for you. I know you're tired but I promise you'll like this." Who knew what it could be but this level of enthusiasm perked her up a bit and Rey followed her towards the wing that was used for housing. They stopped at a gray metal door just like the rest that Rose slid open dramatically with a flourish of her arms and announced, "Tada!" 

Rey stepped inside taking in her surroundings slowly as she swiveled in place. There in one corner sat a desk with a lamp atop it on which her tools were layed out neatly. An honest to goodness bed was against the adjacent wall and already had the blankets from her old room draped over it. Rey's eyes stung as she continued surveying and saw the simple shelf where the Jedi texts were neatly lined up. Brushing her fingers along the spine of one, she cleared the lump in her throat before turning back to Rose, "This is for me?" 

Rose nodded smiling back, "Finally got enough rooms fixed up for everyone. I'm just across the hall if you need anything." Rose hiked a thumb over her shoulder towards the door parallel to her own and started back towards it, "I'll let you get some rest. You look like you could use it." A small wave was all as the door slid closed obscuring Rey's view of Rose's retreat.

\---------------

Ben hated when Rey got sent on missions and they couldn't see one another while she was onboard the Falcon for fear of someone noticing that something was off. Not to mention, neither of them slept well alone. The nightmares seemed to creep in without her there and he would wake in a cold sweat, gasping for air. On those nights, he usually kept himself busy with training until he was too exhausted to focus and then he slept fitfully for a few hours before doing it all again.

Tonight he was preparing for another rough one after a particularly long day. A tug at the bond interrupted his brooding as he kicked off his boots and draped his cape over a nearby chair. The feeling coming through was excitement and it sent a thrill through him as he realized Rey must finally be back on base. Without hesitation, he followed that feeling to a room where Rey stood barefoot before him bouncing on the balls of her feet. A quick survey revealed that they were alone before he spoke, "Where are we?" 

"My new room...", Rey explained with a wide grin gesturing around, "Like it?" Ben felt a smile tug at his own lips in response to her pure joy at something so simple as a room. Ben took his time in surveying the small room that contained her few belongings neatly arranged and organized. Somehow this place already felt like it was hers, not like his own room which despite having his things in it still felt cold and empty. 

This place had warmth as Rey approached him looking up with an innocent tilt of her head as she asked, "Pretty great, huh? I get it all to myself." As if to emphasize the point, or maybe torture him a little, she crossed the room her bare feet padding along the floor quietly and flopped down on the bed limbs splayed out in every direction. For some ungodly reason this made him want to curl up in the bed right beside her despite the fact that he'd probably take up the whole thing.

Shaking his head, he tried to erase the mental image and settled himself on the floor as per usual instead. Rey rolled onto her side to watch him with a grin still on her face as she stifled a yawn. "I'd love to tell you all about my daring adventures," a yawn interrupted her words, "but... right now I've got to get some sleep or I think I'm going to go into a coma."

\------------

Rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, Rey yawned again as Ben chuckled softly at her comment. The sound was surprisingly warm, thrilling even and she resolved to make him laugh out right no matter what it took. For now though, sleep was imperative for both of them after so many nights apart. The thought left her chest a bit hollow. It felt even more empty as she realized that even now they weren't really together.

There was so much space between them that it hurt physically and Rey couldn't do anything about it but she needed something. Before she could think too much, talk herself out of it, she dumped her pillow over the side of the bed and slid down to join it. Avoiding eye contact was necessary or she would definitely lose her nerve, so she put her back to him and slid close until his warmth enveloped her. 

Ben stiffened a bit at the contact but then relaxed and lifted his arm slipping it under her pillow as she wiggled closer. Even through their clothes, even through the bond, he felt so deliciously warm that she had to bite her lip to cover a sigh. Feeling his chest rise and fall was possibly the most soothing thing Rey could ever remember experiencing. A thought drifted through her mind as she closed her eyes that nothing so simple as this had ever felt so wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes, it's time for them to choose. Trust one another or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took me a while to get edited, I kept having too many feels... It's a little longer and we're getting closer to bringing the story back to the present. Hope you all enjoy it, the fluff, the angst, wallow in your feels so I won't be alone lol Keep up the feedback guys, I love it!
> 
> PS. I actually went back and did some more editing. Thanks again for all the support.

Panic ripped through the bond causing Rey to shoot up to her feet and immediately grasp her staff in her hands at the ready. The room was vacant though it pulsed with fear and anxiety. With startling clarity she realized that the panic slicing at her in overwhelming waves was not her own. Ben...

With little more than a thought this time, Rey was the one who followed the bond. Ben's surroundings were blurred when they came into view and his back was to her as he barked orders to several scrambling figures. The anxiety emanating from him made the room shift in and out of focus. "You," he hissed with lethal calm, turning on the nearest man who froze in his tracks and snapped to attention before he replied, "Yes, Supreme Leader."

This was Kylo Ren before her now speaking in a cold, harsh tone, not her quiet, warm Ben. He glided forward his cape trailing behind and the man's hands started to shake. "Did General Hux not think it pertinent to inform me of his plans?", Kylo drawled dangerously pacing about the room as he surveyed the flashing screens. His gait was that of a predator silently considering it's prey. To his credit, the man's voice didn't waver even as his hands continued their tremors and he answered, "The General's orders were not to disturb you until he had verified the intel...", he added with a small nod, "Supreme Leader."

Kylo stopped his pacing whipping around to examine a transmission that had come through. Rey could feel how fragile the veneer of his demeanor was as his eyes darted over the words, ready to crack at any moment as he struggled to maintain his expression of cool detachment. His head tilted slightly in her direction as she shifted and felt him reach out through the bond upon noticing her presence. The haze cleared as he took a deep breath bringing the room into sharper focus. The bank of computer screens was lined with technicians attempting to work without drawing particular attention to themselves.

\------------

Squaring his shoulders as he turned back to the still at attention man, Kylo spoke in a artfully menacing tone, "Where does the intel suggest that the Rebels are holed up?" Fingers worked frantically pressing buttons and checking transmissions before the man who was unfortunate enough to be in charge announced a system and planet. At the words Ben turned away putting his back to the others and looked Rey in the eye begging without speaking.

Rey's eyes flickered with recognition as she realized what he'd just done and shook her head gently side to side mouthing 'no'. Ben's knees threatened to give out with the rush of relief that flooded him. Thankfully everyone in the room was still attempting to remain inconspicuous and didn't notice the change in his countenance. Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to spill and he wanted nothing more than to go to her, hold her, tell her everything would be alright but he had to take care of this first.

His jaw flexed almost imperceptibly before he slid the careful mask back into place and ordered his men to notify him immediately upon the General's return. Feeling Rey retreat to her own consciousness as he did so, Ben strode from the room. This was a dangerous game to play, trying to keep the enemy safe just for her sake but there was no way he was letting Hux get his hands on her. That man was out for blood and he wouldn't care that Ben was the new Supreme Leader. If he found the last of the Resistance, he'd crush them.

\------------

Rey trembled standing back in her own room as she stared up at the ceiling taking measured breathes in an attempt to choke down the tears that threatened. When she had it under control, Rey sent a quick message detailing that false intel had been given to the First Order about their base of operations and any allies in the area should evacuate immediately. The only explanation she gave was 'the force' before shutting off the data pad and retreating to her bed once more. Curling into the mattress, she tried to focus but it felt too empty, too cold laying there alone.

The implications were swirling through her head at light speed. Giving her no time to latch onto a single thought. Sleeping near one another, especially when they weren't really there, was one thing but this... He'd actively protected her and the Resistance against his own forces. That fear he'd felt was still a harsh tang in her mouth that she couldn't seem to swallow down. It was real, he didn't want them to find her. Could she trust him enough to go to him again, to put the other rebels at risk and bring him back? This was all too complicated Rey thought as she buried her face in her pillow and groaned.

\-------------

Ben marched back to his quarters as quickly as he dared without raising suspicion, though most people averted their eyes as he passed on principle and made it a point not to notice him. The most he could manage was to let the door slide closed behind him before he crumpled to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold the weight of all his sins. Silent tears trailed down his cheeks and he tasted their salt on his lips. This was impossible, eventually the First Order would find the rebels and slaughter them all including Rey unless he did something. What though?

The idea of them hurting her, of her light going out, sent rage coursing through him and he let out a strangled cry as he bolted to his feet slamming his fist into the adjacent wall. Durasteel buckled leaving an imprint where he struck it again and again. Bellowing as darkness twisted within him. He lashed out one last time and the lights flickered out leaving him in a room lit only by the stars visible through the window that ran the length of it.

Ben didn't flinch as a warm hand lighted on his back, it was as familiar as the sound of his own breath. Just a gentle brush of fingertips through the fabric of his shirt but it made the darkness go still. As if it were waiting, watching, with rapt attention and wonder. Taking the first full breath he'd been able to since hearing of Hux's departure, he struggled to form the words, his voice breaking, "I... I thought they'd found you..." 

Forgiveness was something he wasn't naïve enough to think he could ever derserve but suddenly it was so clear to him in this moment that the words seemed to slip out easily, "I've only ever wanted to not be lonely, to belong. I don't feel lonely when I'm with you Rey."

\---------------

She felt a thrill at his words, they echoed her own thoughts perfectly. The loneliness had been their constant companion through the years. So much so that neither of them had realized that that's what went away when they were together. How could so much darkness and such rage be tempered by such gentle light. That fire, such passion in him, it drew out her own too. Rey didn't know what to say, how to react to something so big. 

She looked past him at the stars winking in the depths of space. Points of light in such vast darkness, they watched as her world realigned to a different gravity. There was so much separating them, light years even but tonight was proof. Everything had changed and she didn't hesitate slipping her arms around his waist from behind and settling her head against his spine. The warmth of him always surprised her somehow. Heartbeats thumped in sync as she embraced him spreading light over him like a thick, warm blanket. 

It stirred within the darkness, to hell with stamping that down this time. Ben wasn't lost to the dark, not even close, Rey felt the light and dark begin a dance as she held onto him and they both watched the sparkling ether just outside. His guilt, fear, loneliness, it threatened to drag him back down but Rey pushed against it while pulling him closer. They both felt it then, a balance that stretched between them, around them.

\---------------

Half expecting her to run from what he'd said, Ben was surprised once again by the gentleness of a creature so powerful. He didn't pull away but let her embrace him, let her acceptance wash over him. Maybe nothing could take away all the terrible things he'd done but for now this was something purely good. This balance was like truly breathing for the first time in his life. Light and dark somehow mated in perfect unity.

Ben shuddered as the weight of it all lessened releasing him from that iron grasp of guilt and pain. Keeping a hand in contact with him as she did, Rey moved around to look up into his eyes. He was arrested by how beautiful she was in such simple ways. Rey reached up and traced along his jaw with her thumb, then settled her open palm against his cheek. His head tilted into her touch, so gentle and warm. He'd never felt anything like this, knowing right where you belong. 

When she spoke softly, barely a whisper, "Come to me." Ben wondered for a moment if he'd heard correct. Then her mind opened to him showing where she was. The image was distant but clear, the resistance's base. She was trusting him with this knowledge, with all of their lives. His heart raced at the thought of being where she was finally. It was time for him to leave. To go to the only person who really understood. He'd pay whatever consequences there were for this chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is ready to leave it all behind and start new with Rey, but leaving the First Order isn't so simple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo everyone thank you, thank you, thank you for your continued support and all the awesome feedback. It keeps me motivated to write and get it posted. I hope you like it and the next chapter is all ready in progress so stay tuned for it. Keep sending me all the love guys! I love it :D

Ben knew what he had to do. Get on a shuttle, fly far away and abandon it bartering for another and keeping his identity veiled. He couldn't risk anyone tracking him on his way to the rebel base. Luckily he had plenty of practice with wearing masks, it should be no problem to pose as a bounty hunter or smuggler eager to pay for supplies but not be remembered. Just to be sure, he would find the most backwater outpost he could and be in and out quickly. 

The plan played over again and again in his mind as he grabbed his saber and swept a cape around his shoulders. The only sounds in his room were his own heavy footsteps and deep breathing as he turned and walked away taking nothing else. These chambers had never really been his anyways and everything he needed could be purchased along the way without leaving a trail. After all, Jedi weren't the only force users who could do mind tricks.

Ben was so wrapped up in his ideas of how to get to Rey, that he wasn't monitoring the minds of the men he passed as he strode purposefully for his shuttle. The thick soles of his boots thudded in time with his pounding heartbeat. Had he been more attentive, he might of picked up on the waves of unease radiating from the troopers before rounding a corner and coming face to face with an entire squadron blocking the entry to the hangar.

Trigger fingers twitched sporadically on blasters all poised to fire in his direction. A second squadron swiftly moved into position cutting off a possible retreat. Now taking that moment, Ben swept out his consciousness searching their minds and saw fear and yet resolve. They itched to use those weapons to dispatch this monster that stood before them, the mighty Kylo Ren whom they feared but had no allegiance too. 

Kylo Ren is who they would get then, the monster that gave men nightmares. The cold persona fell into place as easily as latching his helmet on. Plenty of practice pretending to be someone else, something else made it easy. Indignation colored Kylo's tone as he demanded, "What is the meaning of this?" Raking his eyes over the troopers he pivoted and the nearest flinched at the sudden movement, "You dare to threaten your Supreme Leader?"

The men and women gripped their weapons tighter and the tension in the corridor rose threatening to snap but they were soldiers, determined and steadfast in their intentions to follow orders... their general's orders Kylo read from a troopers squirming mind. Not the orders of Kylo Ren, who they barely knew and certainly didn't trust, but the general who'd been their throughout their training, who lead them in previous battles. Their loyalty was to General Hux.

As if on cue, General Hux appeared between two troopers standing shoulder to shoulder with them as if in some show of solidarity, against a common enemy. Hux's eyes burned with hatred as he spat, "You are a petulant child and a traitor, you're no leader." Kylo knew better than to make a move with so many blasters trained on him and so he let Hux continue as he assessed his situation and came up with no way out of this. 

Hux had finally made his move. Not that it surprised Ben in the least, they were always at each others throats and without Snoke to referee, it was only a matter of time before Hux pounced. Maintaining a look of indifference with slight annoyance, Kylo slid a foot discreetly, widening his stance, as he squared up with Hux and drawled, "I'm the traitor? I believe you are the one who's just ordered me killed."

Hux nearly took a step forward as he practically seethed but instantly thought better of it and straightened collecting himself before scoffing and declaring loudly, "You have betrayed the First Order to our enemies, warning them that we were coming. You do not support our cause, only your own lust for power."

Kylo felt the trooper's resolve sharpen as Hux continued his show with a look that now read as triumphant glee shifting his own stance and lifting his chin higher. "Perhaps you simply wanted power or...", pausing his wicked smirk grew wider, "perhaps the Jedi girl... Rey, has seduced you into aiding the Alliance."

At the last words Kylo's fragile leash snapped. Even knowing that Hux had chosen them specifically for that purpose, he couldn't control his anger. He shot out a gloved hand and squeezed it into a fist as the leather groaned stretching over his knuckles. Hux gargled as Kylo cut off the general's airway with his power. Rage coursed at hearing her name on the lips of that foul man. 

It sent red flashing across his vision a split second before he was hit with a lance of pain. That rage was replaced with stars that erupted in his peripheral as the pain simultaneously multiplied along his back and limbs. The floor seemed to come up to meet him as he fell unable to put his hands out to stop it's ascent. The pain became distant as spasms racked his entire body and he collided with the cold metal everything going black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up to find himself in a cell. Now that he's conscious Rey reaches out through the bond but will she be able to get to him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since the last post on this one and I appreciate the patience, but I'm happy to say that we are continuing this story finally. I may be slow to post as I try to regain some momentum here and work on other projects as well but I am determined to get this one finished and posted for you guys. This chapter is going to hopefully get us back in the swing. Hope you guys like it and as always I love feedback and support, it's great motivation to keep writing.

Rey reached out feeling rage roll through the bond. Had Ben changed his mind? No, surely not after what they'd been through together. Rey knew the feelings they had were real and so when she appeared standing next to Ben everything felt as though it were moving in slow motion. She watched as he held out a hand towards General Hux who squirmed beneath his power's grasp, felt Ben's rage towards the man pulse, watched as the stormtroopers pulled the triggers and multiple bolts blasted towards him. Helpless to do anything, unable to even form a scream, Rey watched as the stun shots struck him and Ben's body seized from the pain toppling to the floor in a heap of limbs and dark cloth. As he lost consciousness, the bond severed leaving her alone in her room gasping for air as she stared at an empty spot on the floor.

There was nothing she could do. The bond was still there, so Ben was alive, for now. Rey paced silently pushing at it relentlessly but no amount of tugging would open it while he wasn't conscious. With no idea where he was, Rey couldn't get to him. How could this have happened? She cradled her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sound. Fear was a powerful thing so she straigtened he back and ran. As people looked on curiously, Rey dashed into the hangar and started up a transport but no one tried too stop her. They all knew who she was, the Jedi girl. Moments later when she entered orbit, Rey felt for the bond, only able to get a weak sense of direction but without hesitation she charted a course and let the task of flying be taken by the auto pilot. For now that would have to do and she kept probing the bond hoping he'd wake soon as she tried to formulate a plan.

\-----------

When he woke, it took Ben a moment to remember what had happened but then it rushed back and he bolted upright. The small, sterile room tilted as a wave of dizziness rushed over him and he scooted across the floor to put his back against a wall for support. Stun setting... Hux had ordered him captured, not killed, but why? Perhaps there'd be a public execution, a message to any would be traitors, don't bother betraying the First Order because even Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader couldn't get away with it. 

He surveyed the room, looking for any way out, anything to use as a weapon. It was no use, one door in and out, guarded by a half dozen judging by the minds he brushed against. No weapons either, the room was empty aside from him. How was he going to get out of this one? Ben felt the yank then and simultaneously Rey appeared before him in his cell. Her hair was loose, disheveled and her eyes were wide with fear. She seemed surprised for a moment, then a mix of worry and relief washed over her expression as she hurried to his side kneeling. 

\----------

Tears threatened as Rey tried to swallow down her worry, "You scared me, I saw them shoot you and then the bond closed me out." Ben looked worn out but didn't appear permanently injured as he ran a hand down his face and groaned so quietly she could barely hear, "Cameras..." A moment of confusion overtook her before it dawned on her that of course, he was locked up and there were surveillance cameras. "Ok, don't reply.", Rey said as calmly as she could, taking charge of the situation and putting as much authority into her words as possible, "I'm coming to get you, I just need to know your exact coordinates."

Ben looked up slowly, his eyes filling with fear, he gritted his teeth and spoke through the bond, "You can't Rey, they'll kill us both." Rey laid a hand over his where it rested on his knee feeling the warmth that always radiated from him. To any observer it would appear that he stared down at this own hand but Rey knew he was watching her fingers curl over his own as she implored, "Let them try, please." He didn't answer, fear and desperation radiating through the bond. For a moment he seemed as if he'd refuse but he must have sensed her resolve because he finally caved giving her the coordinates followed by a quickly whispered, "Be careful." 

\-----------

The door to his cell opened and a pair of troopers retrieved him with a dozen more flanking as their escort. Under different circumstances, Ben would've been insulted by so few guards but he wasn't worried about that now as they led him down an unfamiliar corridor. They'd transported him somewhere while he was out, but where? The coordinates he'd given Rey were useless now. How would she find him if he didn't even know where he was? It was probably better this way. At least she wouldn't get hurt if she was far away.

He got his answer soon enough as they marched out into a pavilion. Several squadrons lined the walls and Hux stood atop a raised dais at one end watching their processional with a glint in his eye. Public execution, as he'd suspected. The cameras situated around the space would transmit to all the First Order ships, a message of what happens to traitors. Ben was resigned to his fate. The only thing that clawed at him now was the look on General Hux's face, the determination. He wouldn't give up until the resistance was destroyed, until Rey was dead. The thought sent a roll of nausea through his stomach, bile rising in the back of his throat. He swallowed it down and clenched his jaw so hard his teeth groaned.

Ben knew with sudden clarity that he had to stop Hux somehow. The man was so determined to bring order to the galaxy at any cost that he placed no value on life nor love. Something Ben thought he'd understood, the drive of duty. That is until he met Rey. Now that he had her, it was clear to him, power means nothing if all you gain is an empty, lonely existence. All the lives taken, and for what? For order? If they meant to bring order then how did waging war accomplish that? It didn't. Ben finally saw that. His resolve sharpened, it alone was a deadly blade in his hands. Ben squared his shoulders and spoke as they stopped before General Hux, "Finally decided to launch a coup, Hux?"

The General scoffed. "Hardly, I bring a traitor," he spat the word out pausing to step forward, "to justice." The burning hate in his eyes would've cowed many but Ben knew how to manipulate Hux's distaste, how to get under his skin. The mask of Kylo Ren fell into place as he shifted forward, the guards all tensing and moving with him. Ben growled low and menacing, "You know nothing of justice."

\-------------

Rey trembled, the coordinates he'd given her were wrong. There was nothing here unless they had some new stealth technology. She didn't think so though because the bond was tugging at her and it was away from here, to a nearby planet. Trusting her gut, Rey began a descent and set down in the woods away from a city that was crawling with first order troopers. Thankfully it had a large civilian population as well with plenty of transports coming and going. Play her cards right and Rey could be in and out without anyone being the wiser. Ben was alright for now, she could feel him through the bond focusing his energy on reading the guards outside his cell but Hux was careful. They were trained to resist mind intrusions and knew little of their master's plans specifically so it couldn't be rung from them. 

Rey meant to try and tell Ben that she was here, that she just needed to find where they were holding him but as she appeared in his cell, guards came to lead him away. Not daring to speak, Rey followed along after Ben with her mind while carefully making her way into the city. Pulling a hood over her face, Rey wove through the crowds quickly. Her surrounds became familiar as she crossed the path he'd taken and doubled her pace trying to catch up.

Ben's eyes lifted as he moved into an open pavilion. Rey saw the General standing over an open area surrounded by dozens of troopers. The words public execution flashed through his mind and Rey stumbled. No... she was so close, he couldn't die now. Rey pulled back from the bond to focus on the ground ahead of her as she broke into a sprint. "Please Ben," she whispered desperately shoving people aside, ignoring their protests as she kept moving, "just hold on. I'm coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for hanging in there with me for this story. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and will keep looking out for more to come. Love you guys and all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
